


Bob Likes 'Em Older

by sloppydorito



Series: Not Enough Dino Stuff [1]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Multi, i felt a need for dino stuff, i h8 myself lol, not all spicy tho, there will be cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppydorito/pseuds/sloppydorito
Summary: I felt a mighty need to write stories that have Dino/[member of FF]not all spicykinda bored idki also have a crush on bob so that's that on that.
Relationships: (mentioned) alex kapranos/bob hardy, Bob Hardy/Dino Bardot
Series: Not Enough Dino Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bob Likes 'Em Older

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT show/share with any member of FF or anyone associated with them. I WILL steal your kneecaps, spleen, and coccyx.  
> This is NOT real.

This one do be kinda cute tho 😳 _PG-13 at worse_

* * *

* * *

* * *

It wasn't long after the band line-up changed that Bob became more easily flustered. Sure, Nick was a beautiful man, but Bob was more interested in Alex. His age barely showed, but when it did, he was still absolutely gorgeous...the maturity suited Alex's already sculpted face. There were one, maybe two (or more, who is counting? Not Bob.) flings between Alex and Bob, but he knew deep down there was no romantic connection between them. After Nick left and the line-up was officially changed, Bob knew recording sessions and concerts would be more difficult for him. Dino Bardot was the new guitarist for the band. Just slightly older than Kapranos, his age showed more gracefully with gray teasing its way into the darkness of his hair. His face was wrinkled gently in the right places, many of which point towards joyous times in his life. Bob was absolutely astonished and enamored by the man.

Deeper into recording _Always Ascending_ Bob would find himself slipping up easier, maybe he was playing too fast or missing parts, but it was obvious to the other members something was up. "Let's take a break!" Alex said, clapping his hands together and walking up to Bob. "Hey," he whispered, "...is something wrong? Should we stop for today? You've been a little sloppy the last few sessions..." his quiet voice trailed off, trying to analyze Bob's face. He noticed the younger man's blue eyes weren't even looking at him, they were focused on something behind him. "Hellooo? Earth to Robert?" Alex jokingly waved his hand in front of Bob's face, the other man was still fixated on whatever was going on in the background, moving his head out of the way of Alex's hand to maintain the view.  
"Beautiful..." Bob muttered, barely comprehendible to the man that was only inches from his face.   
Alex finally turned around enough to see what in the world Bob was infatuated with, it was Dino. Bob had been analyzing and observing Dino for the whole session and managed to completely ignore his former partner and friend's attempts to check in with him. Alex rolled his eyes in an obvious manner, "You've always liked older men, huh, Hardy?" With that, he walked away and announced to everyone they'd be stopping for the day and were invited to stay longer at his flat to hang out. 

With the need for no cleanup immediately, Alex lead the way out of the door with the promise of snacks and wine to anyone who stayed. With a pep in their steps, Julian, Paul, and Dino followed behind. Bob, partially frozen, spoke up, "Hey, Dino, come here quick." Dino did a half-spin and walked towards Bob.   
"Ya?" He questioned with a smile on his face. _Christ, he's gorgeous_ Bob thought and then looked to make sure the other two men had left.   
Alone with Dino...alone with his current fancy...Bob felt overwhelmed. His face went flush and his eyes started to avoid Dino entirely. "Hey, I, uh, wanted to chat with you a bit. Alone, of course." He felt hot and hoped his rosy cheeks weren't too obvious.   
"Weeeelllll, you've got me! What's up, Bo-" Bob accidentally cut him off.   
"-IthinkIloveyou." Spewed out of his mouth, almost impossible to decipher.  
Dino's eyes went wide, "Oh?" He raised his arm to quizzically rub the lower part of his face. "Hmm...and you think I didn't notice?" Dino smiled and Bob's heart raced, his mouth stuck open in shock. "C'mon, Bob, it wasn't so hard to tell! Do you really think I didn't notice those eyes looking me up and down every day? Or the way you light up but still get clammy around me?"   
"Uhh..." Bob trailed off, he was always obvious. The same thing happened when he was with Alex, he was truly horrible at hiding his intentions and attractions. 

Dino chuckled and put his arm around Bob's shoulder, "I fancy you. For the longest time, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You've always been adorable, it hasn't changed. D'ya want to give this a shot?" Bob eagerly nodded, his face and body were on fire from love, embarrassment, and anxiety. He looked at the older man and smiled, Dino leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Well!" He grabbed Bob's hand and gave it a small squeeze, "how about we meet up with the rest of 'em and get tipsy on some wine?"


End file.
